


The light between galaxies

by Buggirl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: A small treat, if Jien hadn't died, if Sloane was never part of an uprising. Some lazy post-slumber, dozy sexy thoughts.





	The light between galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Sloane digs her elbow right into her lover’s rib cage.

Jien, shaken from slumber, barely stirs and Sloane rubs her elbow in annoyance. 

“How can you possibly sleep, Jien?  Our first day here—in Andromeda and after six hundred years in stasis you go back to sleep? Don’t we visit our first golden world today? And see more stars? Some Director you are.”

Jien hums but doesn’t open her eyes. "Mmmm tired, no time for golden worlds," she mumbles.

Sloane chuckles, snuggles in under Jien’s arm and closes her eyes.

She always knew another galaxy was the place, where she might feel at peace with herself and with her choices in life.  Here on the Nexus, wrapped in Jien’s arms, feels right.  She wants to let her spirit go, to glow in the rays of a golden world’s sun, on a beach of a planet unseen by any human, where the water caresses the sand in the same way a lover licks a quarter of golden fruit.  Like a kiss and a gentle caress that speaks of something more. 

As they doze Sloane’s hand wanders aimlessly up and down Jien’s torso, stopping to circle and squeeze her breast, then lower. She places the flat of her palm on her belly and feels the slow rise and fall of her breath. She shivers at the thought of a cool breeze over her skin on a sunlit beach and her hand delves between Jien's legs and makes a small circle of movements.

Jien sucks in a breath then elicits a small moan.

“I guess you might be right - we don’t need to go to a golden world to see the stars, Jien.”

 


End file.
